


The Quiet White

by kristen999



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Danny has a giant heart, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Winter Cabins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristen999/pseuds/kristen999
Summary: If they’re at home in Hawaii, Steve will not rest. The phone will ring. Someone will come around. So, Danny made an executive decision. East Coast US, Mainland. But not New Jersey. Somewhere colder, where the trees had shed their leaves and snow sheeted down.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 59
Kudos: 356





	The Quiet White

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sealie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sealie/gifts).



> Very vague references to 10.07, but no real spoilers. 
> 
> Happy Holidays Sealie. Thank you for the prompt, I hope you enjoyed it. This is what happens when you write 200 words a day for a month. It'll eventually get done!
> 
> Thank you to Gaelicspirit for the beta!

* * *

Danny made arrangements with Lou to keep an eye on the team and ensure morale would remain high while they were gone. Walking into Steve’s bedroom, Danny dumped the duffle bag from his house on the bed to help pack. 

There was no way Steve owned the needed layers for their adventure. Between Danny’s own clothes and a shopping trip to a thrift store, he’d brought sweaters, thermal shirts, long underwear, and two good coats. He studied the suitcases. Probably not enough but it’d have to do. 

Returning downstairs, he cursed when he spotted Junior waiting on him. “What did you do? Teleport here?”

Junior clutched something in his hands. “I…thought Steve might need these.”

A set of heavy gloves were shoved into Danny’s hands. Danny looked down, raising his eyebrows. They were MCTi with three layers of insulation. “These are nice.”

“Yeah, figured, you know. Steve doesn’t own any.” But there was more, words left unsaid. Regret. Guilt. 

“He’s tired, man.” Danny would not apologize for resorting to desperate measures. “He needs…he needs to be away from all of this.”

“I know.”

“You didn’t fail him. None of us did.”

Danny made an _oomph_ sound when Junior embraced him into a fierce hug. “I just want him to feel better.”

Still taken aback from the honesty, Danny returned the hug. “So, do I.”

* * *

It was surprisingly easy to ambush Steve with a vacation. All their bags were packed and waiting when Steve got home. Danny handed him his tickets and ushered him back out toward the car.

“Junior is driving us, so don’t worry about parking.”

Junior hauled the baggage toward the Camaro and Danny didn’t give Steve a chance to argue. He’d learned from the best about shock and awe, not allowing a person enough time to formulate a response. 

The fact that Steve didn’t put up much of a fight and allowed himself to be driven away without even asking where they were going reassured Danny that this was the right plan.

* * *

It cost less to travel to the East Coast than to go to LA. Airlines were a thing of mystery.

Danny occupied his time listening to podcasts and watching reruns of _Friends._ Steve stared out of the window, and for the last six hours of the flight he dozed, waking up with a start a few times, but never really sleeping. Danny couldn’t remember the last time Steve had a full night’s rest.

It didn’t seem to surprise Steve when they landed at Newark, but he did a double take when they shuffled to a second plane.

“Portland, Maine?” Steve asked.

“Ever been?” 

“No. Does everyone drink craft beer and have a beard?”

“Maybe, but where we’re going, we’ll probably never know.”

Steve quirked an eyebrow, the first sign that his curiosity was piqued. It was the tiniest spark, but Danny would take it.

* * *

It was already snowing when they arrived. 

After picking up the rental car, Danny took the keys and got behind the wheel of the SUV, declaring, “I know how to drive in this weather and terrain.”

They drove through the somewhat modest traffic of Portland, Maine, city lights fading to endless forest, the high beams from the headlights providing very little visibility. Good thing for GPS.

Steve didn’t say much.

The snow continued to fall, clumps drifting down in beautiful patterns. Normally, it’d bother him that Steve hadn’t spoken in over an hour or even tried to commandeer the radio. Quiet had been the norm of late. Steve’s mesmerized gaze out through the window, though, spoke more of fascination than deep thoughts. 

Turning onto a dirt road, Danny slowed as he neared their destination, the cabin slowly coming into view. 

Steve sucked in a breath as the headlights illuminated their home for the next week. The cabin was hand-hewn timber structure dating back to 1940’s, recently updated with modern perks. Danny couldn’t really afford it, but this was for Steve. For _them._

The driveway had been plowed recently, leaving snow piled on each side of the dirt road, the cabin a beacon welcoming them. Danny entered the security code from the phone AP, turning on some of the lighting from inside, the illumination shining through the windows.

Leaving the headlights on so they could unpack, Danny stood and watched Steve roam around the front entrance. 

“Danny…what…how much…?”

Danny grinned at Steve’s stammering.

Opening the door, they stepped into living room. The inside was rustic but exquisite, the hardwood floors made from Douglas fir. “The rest of the cabin’s made with recycled barn wood.” 

It smelled like comfort. 

“I wonder how long it took to build?” 

Danny knew Steve loved working with his hands: the Marquis, random household projects, his yard. He appreciated creating things. In fact, he relished nature. Danny was sure that if given a tent and plenty of access to food and water, Steve would be perfectly content.

Yep, the cabin had been worth every pricy penny. He explored a little while Steve brought in their luggage.

“I can help with that,” Danny said.

“Naw, I’ve got it.”

The living room and kitchen were part of the ground floor, the whole area surrounded by high-angled windows to maximize views of the woodsy property.

Danny shivered. The wind blew inside as Steve returned with the last of their stuff, shutting the door with his foot. Steve brushed snow off his clothes and looked over at the staircase, bending down to take their bags.

“Take your boots off before you track slush everywhere,” Danny admonished. 

Steve rolled his eyes, but obeyed, tossing his boots by the door before finishing his task. He was back down in seconds.

Rubbing his chilled hands, Danny smiled when he spotted the fireplace. “Hey. Want to get warm?”

“Sure.” 

Steve began searching for things when Danny waved him off. “I’ve got this. Go. Sit.”

Antsy-Steve made Danny antsy. They were both done-in from travelling. 

Picking up the butane lighter from the mantel, Danny searched for something to us it on. He spotted newspaper and rolled it up. Lighting the edges, he held the flame under the damper. Steve stared on, curious.

“This isn’t a campfire. I’m priming the flute to clear it out, so we don’t burn the place down.”

Grabbing more paper, Danny made a pile of kindling and lit the bottom layer while Steve threw on the logs from a nearby pile, arranging them in some precise SEAL manner before Danny finished up. 

The fire grew and danced. It was hypnotizing. Suddenly, the rest of the day caught up to him. He was exhausted. But this was their first night here; they needed to mark the occasion. Hopefully the owner of the cabin had purchased what Danny had requested.

Going into the kitchen, Danny checked several cabinets. He found two small glasses and the special bottle of amber liquor. Satisfied, he poured them both a generous amount.

Walking over, Danny handed the glass to Steve who sniffed the drink appreciatively. “Is this from my stash?”

“First off, never say the word stash to me again. Secondly, no. This is a ten-year single malt Scotch I had the owner buy for us since it’s a pain in the ass to travel with alcohol.”

Danny stood next to Steve, allowing their surroundings to sink in—they were on vacation without a care in the world. They could do whatever they want, whenever they wanted. “And for the record, there’s supposed to be very amazing hot tub here, one I hope we get to enjoy for hours on end.” He waggled his eyebrows for emphasis.

Steve grinned, but it faded to something thoughtful. “You didn’t have to do this.”

“Yes, I did.”

Steve’s Adam’s apple moved as he swallowed, his expression a familiar, solemn look. 

_No._ There would be no guilt allowed during their vacation. “To us.” Danny held his drink up into the air.

Matching him, Steve held up the glass, his expression softening. “To us.”

Downing the shot, the liquor warmed a trail down his throat and into his toes.

Steve downed his, cheeks turning rosy. Danny walked over and caressed his warm skin. “You tired?”

Steve leaned into the touch. “Yeah.”

“I know.” Danny kissed Steve before nudging him toward the stairs.

It’d been a long day. Hell, it’d been a long year.

* * *

The view from the bedroom had been worth the trip. It looked over the back of the house across rolling hills and trees. Glittering snowflakes fell, enveloping everything in a calm, silent coldness. It was perfect.

He was getting more tired by the minute. Going into the bathroom he took care of his nightly needs and changed into thermal pajamas. 

Danny made a beeline toward the magnificent bed. The king size bed took up most of the room with enough of pillows and blankets to build a fort. Another fireplace kept the room warm. 

Danny climbed onto the top and spread himself out, content watching Steve. Normally, Steve went to bed in his underwear, but tonight he walked over in the soft flannel sleep pants and shirt Danny had packed for him.

Fondness filled Danny’s heart. “Green’s a good color on you.”

“Well, you picked it out.”

“I did, didn’t I?”

Steve crawled onto bed and mashed his head against a pillow. “You pulled a covert op on me today.”

“I didn’t hear you complain.”

Danny looked over where Steve had face planted. He was fast asleep. 

Grabbing the first layer of blankets, he pulled it over them both. Snuggling close, Danny draped an arm around the back of Steve’s shoulders and drifted off.

* * *

Danny woke up in stops and starts, part of his brain telling him to remain in bed, but a soft light streamed in. He kept his eyes closed; only slowly acquiescing to the urge to take a piss. Needs won out.

He reached out for Steve before realizing the other half of the bed was warm but empty. _Hmmm._

* * *

After starting the coffee maker, Danny went in search of his partner. The living room was empty, which didn’t leave much to explore. Throwing his coat on over his sleep clothes, he wandered onto the back porch in his warm slippers. Steve was sitting on a swing, huddled in his parka, staring out into the woods.

“Morni—”

“Shhhhhh.” Steve glanced at him, his eyes bright and smiling. “You’ll scare them,” he whispered.

Wandering over, Danny sat next to Steve on the swing and looked over at the white covered hill, narrowing his eyes in the soft morning light. He spotted the footprints first, then the outlines of several rabbits. They blended right into the snow.

“How long have you been out here?” Danny asked, keeping his voice low.

“Don’t know. An hour. I saw some chipmunks and I think a wolf.”

“A wolf?”

But Steve continued staring at the rabbits as they kicked up snow and darted around. Steve looked like a kid at Christmas. His nose and cheeks were pink from being outside, his feet clad only in socks.

“Come on, why don’t we put some real clothes on, and we can take a hike.”

“Really?”

Danny held out his hand and Steve took it, a grin still plastered on his face. He wondered how often Steve had seen real wildlife; not wild boars or goats in the dessert, but rabbits and bears and deer. The stuff Danny had grown up around whenever he went camping. 

“Well, a short walk, but after coffee. And food.”

Eager, Steve followed Danny inside after one last backward glance at the frolicking bunnies.

* * *

Breakfast was scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. Nothing too heavy. Danny drank his second cup of coffee as he watched Steve walk toward the window in search of the rabbits. 

“They left.”

“I’m sure they’ll return. You caught then searching for breakfast.”

“I bet I could track them.”

“And do what?”

Steve sipped his coffee. “I don’t know.”

What a goof. 

“Come on, let’s go exploring.”

* * *

Steve looked good in anything, t-shirts and jeans, suits, his uniform, but seeing him in winter gear all bundled up, the jacket, scarf, and winter hat combo did things to Danny’s libido. Maybe they should go into the hot tub after their adventure.

Sitting on one of the chairs outside, Steve looked at the set of skis and poles in doubt. “I thought we were going hiking?”

“I said a hike, but if we really want to see anything, the best thing is to ski there.”

Steve stared at his skis with a frown. Danny grinned; had he found Steve’s kryptonite? “Have you ever skied before?”

“I never had the pleasure of the experience.” Steve examined the gear. “It can’t be that hard. I mean…it’s all about balance, right?”

Giddiness was a drug Danny chose to enjoy. “Oh, yeah, just like surfing.”

Clicking his boots onto the skis, Steve slowly stood up. “Okay, should be simple.”

“Want me to give you a lesson? Most of the terrain is flat so it shouldn’t be too difficult.”

“No, I should be good. As you said, it’s all about balance. And I got these,” Steve said, holding up the poles.

“Yeah, but you know, maybe we should take a few minutes to….” 

Steve pushed off using his poles, his knees bent as gravity slowly took over. Danny watched with a sigh. “Or you could just take off without any instructions.”

Steve glided down a small slope, slowly gaining momentum. “This isn’t too bad.”

“Okay, but you need to lean to steer, so you might want to adjust your weight or you’re going to hit that tree.”

Steve was very good at following direction. He leaned like instructed – and immediately spun out control and fell right onto his ass.

Danny burst out in laughter. “Um, you can’t cut corners like when you’re on your road, babe.”

Steve threw a snowball at him and missed by yards.

Yep, Danny was still giddy.

* * *

It didn’t take long for Steve to get used to skiing; it really was about balance and knowing physics, both of which Steve excelled at. It still felt good to be the one to give pointers, though.

Danny was right; it wasn’t so much skiing as just getting around. They were miles away from real civilization.

After a couple of hours of watching birds and searching for Steve’s rabbits, they returned to the cabin as more snow began to fall. Danny stopped to take it all in. 

Flakes drifted down. A squirrel hopped from tree to tree, carefully trotting on branches. The wind broke the peaceful sound of silence. Though the snow was beautiful, it was cold and sharp. But Danny seized the moment, taking in the quiet, the nature, and Steve’s fascination with the flakes coming down. 

He watched Steve watch the snow, huddling in his winter parka, flakes covering the front of him.

“When is the last time you’ve ever been out in something like this?”

Frosty breath exhaled in the air as Steve thought. “I…don’t know. I went to Annapolis; we had snow a few times a year.”

 _“Pfft._ That’s not real snow, that’s an excuse to miss work. I mean a real snowfall up to your knees, shoveling sidewalks, white stuff everywhere for days.”

“I spent a month at Kodiak Island off of Alaska for SQT training.”

“So, the last time you were out in the real snow was for torture?”

“No, it was survival training and critical thinking endurance.”

“So…torture.”

This time, a snowball hit Danny in the face.

* * *

The day had been a good kind of exhaustion. After their trek into the great white, Danny made a fire while Steve cooked soup. He might have fallen asleep on the sofa, lulled the crackling fire and the aroma of onion and spices.

When he awoke, it was to Steve serving dinner. Danny stared at the way Steve filled out a Henley for much longer then needed.

They ate at the small dinner table while snow swirled around outside. Steve sat back after his second bowl and looked about the cabin. “What now?”

Danny didn’t understand. “What do you mean?”

“There isn’t a TV and neither of us brought a laptop. Should we…,” Steve stared outside. “Should we go somewhere?”

“This is a remote cabin in the woods.”

“That sounds like the makings of a horror movie.”

“Only if it’s starring you.” 

Steve still looked around, and seriously, did he really not know how to stand down? 

“This week is about relaxing. You know, letting go and not having to worry about _all the things.”_

Steve folded his arms, the wrinkles doubling around his eyes. “Okay.”

Danny had his work cut out for him. There was a TV in a cabinet, but Danny would share that bit of info later. 

Instead of lecturing Steve on the merits of not having a work list, he gently took him by the elbow and led him upstairs. “I think the hot tub needs inspecting.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yep.”

* * *

If Steve moaned any more Danny wasn’t sure if he could keep from jumping him inside the hot tub. But the water was so amazingly warm, and he might have melted after ten minutes of being inside.

His body was jelly, no, it was putty. God. This was heaven. 

And like the other part of the cabin, the hot tub room had a view of the outside, the snow glistening against a dark fading background. 

Danny’s eyes drifted close, his body going lax, until the weight of a certain SEAL decided to straddle his lap.

“Oh, hey,” Danny said in amusement. Water glistened down Steve’s chest. “You need something?”

Steve kissed Danny, long and slow. With Steve’s weight pressed against him, it didn’t take long for the rest of Danny to get with the program. He wrapped his arms around Steve’s shoulders, bringing him closer. 

This felt good, felt amazing, the feel of Steve’s tongue against his, his enthusiasm at mapping out Danny’s mouth making him groan. When Steve finally pulled away to take a breath, Danny rubbed his hand down his slick arms. “That was nice.”

“Yeah?”

And Lord, it’d been a long time since Steve had used his husky voice on him. “Yeah. Although, as stimulating as this, a steaming hot tub is not conducive to other things.”

Steve actually grinned at him, all shit eating and challenged, and good God, the man was trying to test Danny and…yeah, um…shit, Steve’s hands were as deft as his mouth.

Danny’s brain might have short circuited for two solid minutes as Steve demonstrated his expertise with his fingers. Warm bubbling water did a lot to stimulate certain things and it also made Danny a blob of jelly once Steve was done with him.

“Want to take a nap?” Steve whispered in his ear.

That sounded fantastic.

* * *

Danny wasn’t sure if he’d ever marry again, but if he did, maybe he’d marry this freaking bed. It was magnificent, and Steve was a freaking octopus, all clingy with his long limbs. Danny loved it.

They slept for almost two hours before each taking a shower. By the time they both emerged it was early evening.

“Oh, look there _is_ a TV.” Danny opened the door to the little cabinet, revealing the small television in fake surprise. “Wanna watch a movie?”

He ignored Steve’s annoyed glare and started searching Netflix.

Stretching out, Steve took up almost the entire length of the sofa, wearing his flannel again. Danny took up the rest of the sofa, enjoying the warmth of Steve’s body, pulling a blanket over them.

He selected a drama; it might have starred Tom Hanks, he wasn’t sure.

They both fell asleep before the movie ended.

* * *

Danny woke up alone for the second morning in a row. He’d take it personally if it wasn’t for the fact that he knew Steve was an early riser. But out here, there wasn’t an ocean to swim in or a trail to run.

He went downstairs and found Steve on the back porch swing again, watching the tree line with eager anticipation. 

Going back inside, Danny finished making the coffee and brought it with him. Sitting next to Steve, he wordlessness handed him one of the mugs.

It amazed Danny that under all that fresh white was green earth. The grass was still down there, surviving as best it could until the spring melt, entombed in the compacted and icy layers, waiting to thaw.

The wind blew, a low whistle, removing snow from the swinging branches. A bird cawed as it took flight.

“They were here earlier,” Steve said, breaking the silence. “I think they were looking for food but couldn’t find any.”

“Yeah, there isn’t much to forage during this time of year.”

“I could clear a small path so they could get to the soil and grass beneath.”

Danny smiled, feeling warm and happy despite the stiff breeze. “I think they’re doing fine on their own.”

Steve sipped his coffee. “But I could….”

“Leave them be? Let them do rabbit things. You wouldn’t want to disturb their normal pattern of behavior, now would you?”

Steve contemplated Danny’s words. “I guess not.”

“Come, on. Let’s go back inside. I could show you a few things that rabbits like to do when they’re alone.”

Steve got up and followed Danny back and into the kitchen. “Does it include hot tubs?”

“I think hot tubs are definable part of a rabbit’s natural habitat.”

* * *

Morning and afternoon blended into a lazy haze of eating, making out, and naps. 

Danny was impressed that getting Steve to rest had been this easy. Of course, Steve had been going non-stop for months, bottling things up, ignoring his growing mood swings. It’d been like walking a mine field, impacting their relationship, their love life, but mostly, Steve was crumpling under the weight of his own ignored grief. 

Here, in seclusion, surrounded by nothing but woods and snow, was cleansing. 

Although, he could do without waking up every morning to finding the bed empty. Danny needed to put a bell on the man.

But instead of finding Steve on the back porch, Danny discovered him in the front yard. Chopping wood.

Maybe, Steve only had a short capacity for relaxing. 

While it was below freezing, Steve apparently had been working up a sweat. He’d found pair of work gloves, shed his jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his Henley. 

Danny was observant; it was his job. He enjoyed taking in all the nuances. The way Steve kept his legs spread apart the width of his shoulders. How he gripped the axe with both hands, his right hand near the head of the axe, his left at the end of the handle. 

Steve aimed, rotated his shoulders and executed a perfect swing, the metal slicing halfway through the wood. Grunting, Steve pulled the axe out and repeated the same motion. It was rhythmic, his right hand sliding down the axe handle, delivering another powerful blow, cutting the piece in half.

Danny licked his lips admiring all the play and flexing of muscle under Steve’s clothes. 

Steve grabbed the next block of wood. He was laser-focused on his target, gripping the axe, widening his stance. 

He brought the axe down quickly, striking it hard, the wood splitting with the blow. Then he grabbed one of the fresh halves and cut it into quarters. One after another, until he’d chopped three blocks of wood. 

Lowering the axe, Steve panted, his chest heaving. Wiping the sweat off his face, he cleared his throat. “You gonna just stand there all day?” Walking over to the small pile, he grabbed another large piece and placed it on the stump. 

“We’ve got firewood, not that I’m complaining about enjoying a demonstration of your physical prowess or anything.”

“We should replace what we use.”

“This is vacation. There is no working on vacation.”

Steve stared at Danny perplexed. “This isn’t work.”

“Of course, it isn’t.” Pulling his winter gloves out of his pockets, Danny put them on and settled in for an hour of watching Steve do manual labor.

* * *

At the rate they were going, he and Steve would spend more time in bed than anywhere else in the cabin. Danny was perfectly fine with that. It was like they were making up for the last few months; not that Danny had been upset, just worried.

His clothes were on the floor somewhere, mixed in with Steve’s. He’d wash those at some point, whenever they made it to the shower. Which was the original destination…until _distractions._

“You know,” Steve drawled. “I could wear flannel next time. Really play up to your lumberjack fantasy.”

“You did that on purpose.” 

Steve hmmmed under his breath before stretching out, naked, the sight making Danny think about another round of afternoon fun. 

Instead, he watched Steve’s chest rise and fall, the pattern slowing down at Steve gradually relaxed. Danny was content counting each exhale under his breath, lulling him into a state of complete bliss.

Yeah, the bed was the best thing ever.

* * *

The next morning Danny automatically made coffee and went to the back porch. A Steve-shaped person was snuggled in a parka and blanket. The temperature had noticeably dropped—not frigid, but with a little more nip in the air. Danny watched the vapor from Steve’s breath.

“Any sign of them?” Danny asked.

“No.”

“Then come on inside. I’m making pancakes.”

* * *

After breakfast came snow-tubing. Danny delighted in Steve’s eagerness on the subject.

“We need start on top of a big hill.”

“Yes, we do,” Danny said.

“With a long, flat straightaway at the bottom. Oh, and with few trees.”

Danny listened to Steve enthuse about gravity and inertia, force, mass and acceleration. Danny nodded and hummed yes all the way to the perfect spot almost half a mile away from the cabin.

Steve stood beside Danny, overlooking the clear pathway down a hill. “Since when are you so agreeable?”

“Since this,” Danny indicated the big rubber inner tubes that they’d hauled for the twenty minutes. “There’s no skill required. No practice or muscle strength necessary. As long as you can sit and hold on, you’re good to go.”

Steve stared from Danny to the hill. “So, it’s like going down a water slide.”

“Yeah. It’s one of my favorite things from childhood. Mom and Dad, me and Matty, we’d drive for an hour to find the ideal hill. Scope out the perfect incline so we’d have the most perfect glide down.”

Danny grinned as memories came flooding back. “My green tube was filled to the max, ready to send me flying down the hill like Clark Griswold in _National Lampoon’s Christmas Vacation.”_

Still smiling, Danny sat on the tube, his butt in the middle of the hole, legs and arms hanging out like when he was a kid. “Now, I know you have a hard time following simple commands, but do you think maybe, you could give me a nice boost?”

Steve stepped up behind him and bent down toward his ear. “The only question I have is…do you want to spin on your way down?”

“What?”

Shoving hard, Steve gave the innertube a twist, sending Danny backwards. 

Riding down a hill backwards should have freaked Danny out, especially as he wasn’t sure where it would end. 

And of course, Steve followed, hollering in delight as he and his tube came sliding beside him. 

Danny still wasn’t sure if he was about to crash into a tree of fall off a cliff as he careened down the hill, his heart racing, pulse pounding as he yelled and cursed at Steve – until their tubes slowed as the terrain flattened and all that inertia slowed with it.

Steve was smart enough not to crash into Danny, veering his tube toward the left to avoid a collision.

As they both slowed to a stop, Steve jumped out of his tube and raced toward him, panting. “Come on, I’ll race you back to the top!”

“Race? No, no racing!” Danny yelled.

In total, they took four runs. The second one, Danny actually asked Steve for another spin, and Danny’s request was more than granted as he rotated more times than he wanted to think about.

After going down in the sitting position the first two, Danny opted for his stomach on the fourth attempt as he and Steve hurtled down the lane for the final run of the day.

* * *

They tracked slush in after tubing. Danny didn’t care. His whole body still hummed from the thrill and excitement of the afternoon. He still sported a stupid grin when his body hit the bed. 

“I want to take this back home with us,” he muttered into the mattress.

Steve plopped down beside him. “We should do it again tomorrow.”

“How about we stay in bed. Or better yet, let’s never leave.”

Steve laughed as if that was the funniest thing Danny had ever said.

* * *

It got dark early in the winter and without a clock to constantly remind him of the time, Danny never quite knew how late or early it really was. He checked his watch—it was almost ten at night. Dinner had been leftovers and he felt torn between staying up and sleeping. The nap had messed up his sleep cycle. 

The fire crackled, warming the living room until it was nice and toasty. 

Walking into the kitchen, he pulled out a couple of glasses and the bottle of Scotch. He sat down on the sofa next to Steve, watching the flames.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

“I don’t think that would buy many.”

“True.” Danny poured both tumblers. “You’ve been quiet since this afternoon.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, need to be sorry.”

“I had fun today,” Steve said as if reassuring him.

“So did I.”

Steve stared at the flames. “I don’t know why…I mean. I should be feeling…happier.”

“We had lot of fun today, but fun still takes energy. And you’ve been kind of running low on that for a while.”

“But the last few days…I mean, we’ve slept in a lot.”

“A few days doesn’t make up for months of very little. Give yourself time.”

Steve took the glass and swirled it. “How much time?”

Danny watched the lines in Steve’s face draw down into a frown. Reaching over, Danny took Steve’s hand. “However long it takes.”

“It’s been months. I...,” Steve breathed, hand tight around the glass. “Today was great. It was…exciting. I didn’t think about home or work or…. It was just you and me and nothing else. And the moment I stepped back into the cabin, I got this feeling, this thing of dread began taking back over and I–”

Steve sighed, frustrated. “I just…. Damn it; I just want to feel _normal_ again.”

“Steve, grief doesn’t have a timeline. And add a recent trauma onto countless others and you’re not going to feel like yourself for a while. But you’re not alone. I’m here. And Junior. And Lou, Tani, Quinn. Eddie. Not to mention the two best children known to man. We’ll all here for you.”

“I know. And you’ve always been there for me. And this trip? This cabin? It’s been great.”

“This vacation is about getting away, about recharging. You don’t have to be happy a hundred percent of the time, or half the time. I, of course, will take it upon myself to do what I can to put a smile on your face, but you’re under no obligation to return it.”

Steve placed the glass down on the coffee table and stared at Danny hard. “You always put a smile on my face.”

The sincerity almost took Danny’s breath away. “And that, babe, makes me happy.”

* * *

Like other mornings, Danny woke up alone, wandered downstairs, made coffee and went outside. 

He sat next to Steve, both comfy in their coats, taking in the fresh, white powder. It must have snowed another four or five inches.

Sipping his morning cup, Danny noticed that Steve was wearing boots; in fact, he was fully dressed under his parka, a set of gloves rested casually on the other side of the swing. 

Curious, Danny watched Steve’s face, his eyes, the slight uptick of his lips, and he followed that pleased-looking expression toward its focus. 

“You built them a fort?”

“A shelter.”

“A shelter?” 

Danny looked over at the little shelter made of the firewood Steve had chopped the other day. It was the size of a small doghouse. He was about to tell him that rabbits were used to the outside when he noticed movement. A blur of white against the wood.

“Are they…sleeping in there?”

“No. They’re gnawing on it.”

Danny chuckled. “So, your expertly crafted rabbit house is a big chew toy.”

Steve wasn’t deterred, he watched on pleased. “They seem to like it.”

“I’m sure they do.” 

They sat on the swing, Danny listening to the breeze against the treetops, breathing in the cool mountain air as Steve watched the rabbits frolic around. Danny could get used to this, not knowing or caring what time it was, his only thoughts centered on what to make this time for breakfast. Wondering if he could convince Steve to go into the hot tub before their next adventure. 

Maybe they could go snowshoeing next. That might entertain the giant goof next to him.

“Hey, Danny?”

“Yeah?”

“Would you mind if we just…went back to bed?”

Danny was instantly alert. “Are you feeling all right?”

“Yeah, I am. I just thought, you know…we could just laze around all day.”

Danny wasn’t sure if he’d heard Steve right; if the man who couldn’t never stay still, who didn’t see a chore he didn’t like, had actually just suggested that they not do anything all day. It made Danny beam. “That’s the best thing I’ve heard you say all week.”

* * *

Serenity was lying in bed naked, under a mound of blankets, draped over the person he loved. Steve was warm and sated, his arms wrapped around Danny’s shoulders, holding him close, his breathing steady and slow. Maybe they could disappear in bed forever. 

Steve rubbed his foot along Danny’s leg, humming to himself, sighing in contentment. Danny might have basked in every moment, but he wouldn’t say it out loud. Not yet, anyway. One day though, he’d strut a little in a well-executed plan. 

His eyelids started getting heavy and he found himself nodding off, when Steve kissed the top of his forehead. “Danny?”

“Yeah, babe?”

“I think we should build a snowman in the backyard.”

Danny looked over at Steve’s shy expression, the little glint of his eyes that spoke of simple pleasures, and happily took Steve hand into his own. “I think that’s a wonderful idea.” 

They would put it right next to the rabbit house.

* * *

Fini-


End file.
